The invention relates generally to cartons for forming packages of articles such as beverage cans, and more particularly to such cartons having a handle integrally formed with the carton by means of spaced-apart openings in a panel of the carton.
In the merchandising of articles such as cans of beverage it is often desirable to package multiple articles in a single container for distribution and sale. A carton forming a container for such articles is often provided with a handle as a convenient means of transporting the package. The handle may be made convenient if it is integrally formed with the carton. Generally, to create an integrally-formed handle in a carton, particularly a handle that allows the hand of a user to easily grasp the handle member, an area of the carton adjacent the handle must be folded away and/or removed. However, when the area around the handle of a carton is folded away or removed, the opening into the carton thereby created allows dirt, debris and other undesirable elements to enter the package and settle upon the lids of encased cans or other articles.
What is needed, therefore, is a handle integrally formed with a carton in a manner that preserves the integrity of the carton and its contents.